Historia de Meus Pais
by Madame Mim
Summary: Andromeda conta a sua filha pela milesima vez a historia dela e de seu marido Ted. Spoiler do 5 livro.


Historia de Meus Pais

   Andrômeda olhou para os lados emburrada, ela realmente não se dava muito bem com essas coisas trouxas. Como fazia para aquele treco funcionar? Deu um chute na lavadora, o que acabou fazendo ela abaixar para tentar pegar o pé, já que tinha doído! 

   Pela primeira vez ela estava numa lavanderia trouxa. Fazia apenas alguns meses que havia saído de casa, mas com idade maior, afinal já tinha 18 anos, o suficiente para conseguir um emprego, que para o desgosto da sua mãe era numa seção nem tão conhecida do Profeta Diário. Se lembrou rapidamente da irmã Bellatrix rir da cara dela ao ver-la trabalhando recebendo cartas de dúvidas, sugestões e reclamações. Mas voltando para a situação atual da nossa... sofredora:

    - Seu filho de um trasgo! – Ela encostou na maquina de lavar roupa e massageou o pé. 

    A loja estava vazia quando ela entrara, apenas tinha uma atendente numa outra sala. Pelo menos quando ela entrara estava vazia:

    - Ai, não deve chutar essas coisas, elas tendem a não funcionar mas não devia fazer isso. Acaba pior para você, espero que não tenha quebrado o pé. – Andrômeda ouviu um homem falar.

   Olhou para o lado vendo um jovem de cabelo castanhos claros e olhos verdes. Tinha um sorriso no rosto. Segurava uma bacia com tantas roupas quanto Andrômeda. Ele deixou a bacia em cima de uma mesa e foi até a moça:

   - Prazer, sou Ted. Quer ajuda? Com tantos anos de experiência eu acabei me acostumando com isso. – Ele riu e mexeu na maquina que rapidamente começou a funcionar. – É só pegar o jeito de fazer essas geringonças funcionarem. 

   Andrômeda ficou olhando aquele homem estranho, definitivamente sorridente demais, e muito alegrinho. E com atenção viu ele fazer a maquina funcionar:

   - Ah, oi! Eu sou a Andrômeda. – Ela disse sem cerimônias, e apenas se virou para a sua bacia e começou a separar as roupas.

   Ted ficou olhando aquela mulher que ele definiria como estranha. Ela nem ao menos o agradeceu,a e parecia ser bem como ele diria.. desanimada. Andrômeda o olhou meio confusa, o que ele estava fazendo ali ainda parado ao seu lado?

   - Ah, claro obrigado. – E depois andou em direção a maquina e começou a observar as roupas sem dirigir mais nenhuma palavra a ele:

   - De nada, srta. gelo duro. – Ted não pode deixar de fazer uma piada. 

   Andrômeda largou a bacia e andou até Ted irritada:

   - Olha aqui sr. engraçadinho, eu não sou nenhuma engraçadinha como você, não sou nenhuma pessoa má e gelo duro também, você nunca viu meus familiares, se os visse eu além de meu primo seria a pessoa mais amável que você já conheceu! E não me venha com piadinhas! – Andrômeda apontava o dedo indicador para Ted ameaçadoramente fazendo-o recuar.

   - Está bem, Andrômeda, foi apenas uma brincadeirinha, não precisa ficar assim! Não conheço mesmo sua família, até porque todos que eu conheço são animados. Mas acalme-se, o que você acha de tomarmos um café? – Ted sugeriu, ele tinha que admitir gostara muito daquela.. mulher ou garota ele diria? 

   Andrômeda ficou um tempo olhando bem nos olhos de Ted, bem, ele não parecia ser perigoso. Parecia apenas ser um trouxa patético, mas era melhor aceitar, café de graça. Era uma boa! Ela estava tendo de sofrer uns apertos, afinal, mesmo que o tio a ajudasse ela ainda não recebera o salário do mês de seu trabalho. 

  - Hummm... pode ser, mas e as roupas?

  - Mary cuida, ela sempre cuida pra mim. Sabe como é, venho aqui sempre há mais de 4 anos! 

  - Então quer dizer que você mora sozinho há muito tempo. – Andrômeda disse tirando as roupas.

  - Ah.. sim, vou sair da faculdade ano que vem talvez, já fiz uma pós-graduação também! Antes morava um amigo comigo, mas ele foi morar com a namorada. 

   - Afinal quantos você tem? Já está na pós-graduação! 

   - Tenho 24. E você? Me parece ter uns 20 no máximo.

   - Tenho 18 porque? – Andrômeda respondeu irritada 

   - Você parece mais velha, mas não deixa de ser maior de idade não é? – Ele comentou para si mesmo.

   - O que você quis dizer com isso? – Andrômeda perguntou para ele raivosa.

   - Nada, que coisa, agora vamos tomar o café logo. Mary, você cuida das roupas? – A mulher apenas sorriu.

   Andrômeda seguiu Ted até o outro lado da rua. Entraram numa lanchonete simpática em frente a lavanderia e se sentaram numa mesa do lado da janela. 

   - E então Andrômeda que faculdade você cursa?

  - Eu bem, er.. sabe, eu trabalho numa revista, mas não sou formada em nada especifico, gostaria de ser jornalista. – Andrômeda mentiu. Ela não tinha em mente o que seria. Afinal, ela era tecnicamente já formada. 

   - Você deveria se formar logo, do jeito que as coisas andam. Bem eu estou me formando em Economia. – Ted sorriu.

   A garçonete foi até os dois e perguntou o que queriam, pediram um café e um sanduíche para os dois. Ted parecia empolgado, já Andrômeda ficava meio quieta. 

   - Mas me conta Andrômeda...fale sobre você e tudo mais. – Ted perguntou para ela que olhava firmemente o café.

   - Bem, não tenho muito o que dizer, sou uma ovelha negra da família assim como um tio. Todos me odeiam lá, menos o tio que me ajuda a me manter em meu apartamento e meu primo. Minha família é dura, fria e calculista, sem contar que despreza certos tipos de pessoas, mas eu não sou assim, ainda posso ser um tanto quanto dura ou fria, mas não desprezo as outras pessoas assim, quer dizer só um pouco, mas todo mundo tem implicância com algo!

   - Concordo com você. Todos nós temos nossos defeitos se foi isso que você quis dizer. Bem, eu? Eu sou um alguém solitário, mas engraçado, digamos que minhas palhaçadas são um meio de escapar da depressão. Minha família mora longe daqui, todos são do tipo, a vida no campo é a melhor. Então eu sou um ser qualquer que é solitário e para disfarçar isso fica se fazendo de "o engraçado". 

   Andrômeda ficou sem palavras, ela parecia estar vendo outro homem a sua frente. Deu um sorriso, e ficou quieta olhando o café.

   - Bem, então temos algo em comum não é? Se quiser falar comigo, esse é meu telefone. E eu moro logo ali.. - Ted apontou para um apartamento. – Preciso ir, vou pagar o lanche e vou indo está bem? Preciso escrever mais para a minha tese. Foi bom falar com você, nos vemos qualquer dia desses, qualquer coisa é só me chamar.

   Ted saiu. E Andrômeda não fez nada. Agora sim ela o estava achando uma pessoa formidável, e legal. É depois o procuraria, ela realmente estava precisando de amigos. 

   [i]- _Pronto Nymphadora, já acabei de te contar como conheci seu pai, agora dorme por favor? – Andrômeda disse à filha impaciente. _

_   - Mas mãe! Você não em contou como vocês se apaixonaram! – protestou a garota de cabelo castanhos. _

_   - Está bem deite-se e eu continuo a contar_.[/i]

   Já havia passado alguns dias e Andrômeda ainda não tinha falado com Ted, até que um dia daqueles que você não tem nada pra fazer. Ela pegou o papel com o telefone e ligou, é.. realmente as vezes satisfazer alguns desejos do tio, como comprar cosias trouxas para disfarçar valia a pena. Discou os números e logo ouviu a voz conhecida:

   - [i]_Al_?[/i]

   - [i]_Oi Ted, é a Andrômeda_..[/i]

   - [i] _Oi Andrômeda, há quanto tempo! Está com problemas_? [/i]

   - [i] _Ahh... não! Não estou, escuta você quer sair? Eu não tenho tido nada para fazer esses dias além de trabalhar_... [/i]

   - [i] _Pode ser, humm... daqui a meia hora no parque da cidade_? [/i]

   - [i]_Claro, te vejo mais tarde_... [/i]

   - [i] _Sim, tchau_... [/i]

   - [i] _Tchau_...[/i]

    ****************

   Andrômeda se sentou no banco do parque trouxa da cidade. E ficou esperando Ted, chegara mais cedo, e pelo que conhecera de Ted deduzira que ele chegaria atrasado, levou um livro e começou a ler. Mas para seu engano ele chegara bem na hora, com o costumeiro sorriso alegre, e meio...envergonhado. Ela se levantou e ele correu até ela:

   - Cheguei atrasado? Caso sim, desculpe-me, pelo que você viu, acho que já dá pra perceber que sou meio desastrado. 

   - Não tem problema. – Andrômeda sorriu. – o que vamos fazer agora?

   - Eu realmente adoro passear pelo meio dessas arvores e depois passar no pequeno lago, quer vir? – Ele ofereceu o braço.

   Andrômeda riu e pegou o braço dele, e os dois começaram a andar, estava maravilhada, ela nunca saíra de casa,  mulheres Blacks eram destinadas a um homem desde pequenas, então, elas eram proibidas de sair até irem a Hogwarts. Mas Andrômeda fora o desorgulho da família ao rejeitar Taylor Nott, ela não se importava. Agora estava vivendo algo que nunca vivera, apenas vira o jardim de Hogwarts e de sua casa nos anos todos, nunca tinha ido a um parque. Ted parou:

   - Vamos nos sentar aqui na grama. 

   - Na grama?

   - É, quer dizer, se você não se incomodar. Eu costumo a deitar aqui e ficar olhando o lago por horas, é muito bonito sabe? Bem natural... eu cresci em meio a prédios e tudo mais. 

   - Eu pior, eu nasci no fim do mundo barrada... – Ela comentou baixinho.

   - O que você disse?

   - Eu? Nada! 

   Os dois ficaram quietos cada um com seus próprios pensamentos, ambos prestando a atenção no lago. Até que Ted resolveu falar:

   - Andrômeda eu tenho pensado em você...sabe o seu rosto não sai da minha cabeça, pode ser loucura, até porque nossa amizade veio do nada assim, foi bem rápido, mas algo me diz que eu me apaixonei por você. 

   Andrômeda ficou paralisada, o que dizer? O que fazer? Bem, nesses últimos dias ela pensava nele um pouco mais do que desejava, mas será que ela também estava? Ah! Não...ela não podia estar apaixonada podia? Poder podia, mas...ahhh...Andrômeda deu um suspiro e riu:

   - E o pior é que eu acho o mesmo. 

   Riu nervosa, enquanto Ted ficou olhando assustado pra ela, mas depois começou a rir também:

   - É... que coisa mais... 

   - Coisa mais parecida com aqueles filmes.. – Andrômeda completou. 

   - É agora pra finalizar a cena, quer namorar comigo?

   - Humm... as respostas podem ser, sim, não ou quem sabe, não é? Opino por Sim. 

   Era da natureza de Andrômeda nas horas de muita... responsabilidade e felicidade, ser um pouco engraçada demais, e agia nervosa sem saber muito o que estava fazendo, aquilo fora um choque para ela, ela nunca fora pedida em namoro por alguém que ela gostava. 

    - [i] _E ai eles se casaram tiveram uma filhinha muito persistente e fim. – Andrômeda disse impaciente a filha que insistia em querer saber a historia pela milésima vez_.[/i]

    - [i] _Ahh... mamãe mas eu gosto tanto das historias de vocês dois e.. – A garotinha insistia forçando os olhos_ [/i]

    - [i] _Eu sei minha querida, agora durma Nymphadora_. [/i]

    - [i] Boa noite mamãe [/i]

    - [i] _Boa noite querida – Andrômeda fechou a porta_ [/i]

Fim

N/A: Eu estava me obrigando a fazer algo dos dois, ficou pequena e talvez eu tenha mudado um pouco os dois ou forçado, mas eu fiz a shortfic correndo, eu até que gostei do resultado e vocês? Obrigada Li por betar, e a Moon por ter dado uma força =D  Bem espero reviews! Bjus, Madame Mim


End file.
